Respirando con Dificultad
by Mon FG
Summary: Cinco humanos y un niño pequeño deben enfrentarse a la muerte. Ella se desvanece, ellos no pueden hacer nada ¿Ahora solamente vivirá en sus memorias? Los recuerdos pueden ser muy dolorosos. Re-upload
1. Kaito Shion

**Respirando con dificultad**

¿Y si ya no hay esperanzas? ¿Qué pasaría si ya no queda siquiera la fe? Cinco humanos y un niño pequeño deben enfrentar el peor miedo de la humanidad, la muerte. Nadie pudo haberlo previsto… Nadie lo esperó. Una aglomeración de los borrosos recuerdos de aquél pasado remoto, al que a veces debemos dejar ir. Dejar ir con todos los sueños, tener que madurar y aceptar la realidad: Nada es para siempre.  
Un romance-tragedia del trabajado, un toque de humor y un final predecible. A veces es mejor no saber lo que nos espera al final del camino, pero a veces debemos saberlo para aprovechar mejor el tiempo que nos queda por vivir.

**Explico**; esta historia se desarrolla desde seis puntos de vista distintos, con canciones distintas, y a partir de recuerdos de los personajes. Las primeras palabras que hablan antes de empezar a relatar, son palabras del presente. Luego **hay una pequeña frase en cursiva**, que **marca el inicio del regreso en el tiempo**, de los flash back.  
Las estrofas en inglés y cursiva son partes de canciones exclusivas de** The Rasmus.**

La primera corresponde al PoV de **Kaito Shion**, con el fondo de la melodía de Funeral Song.  
La segunda es relatada por **Rin Kagamine**, con Guilty como canción de apoyo.  
Continúa con el punto de vista de **Len Kagamine**, con No Fear como canción.  
**Miku Hatsune** toma su parte en la historia en la cuarta, In the Shadows.

Finalmente, **Meiko Sakine** finaliza con su trozo en Sail Away.

**Frankie Shion** realiza un epílogo contado por él, años después.

Estos personajes, todos menos Frankie (Quien fue inventado por mí), **fueron creados por Vocaloid, Yamaha y Crypton**, yo sólo los utilizo para mi diversión y no tengo derecho alguno.  
Las canciones, TODAS son estrofas de The Rasmus, una inspiración para mí.

**Sé que hay partes no muy comprensibles, y lo admito. Soy una persona difícil de entender, pero si hay algo que no queda claro, háganmelo saber.**

* * *

(Kaito Shion)

Respirando con dificultad, trato de no olvidar que debo meter aire en los pulmones para seguir vivo. Pero… ¿Yo de verdad deseo continuar con vida?

_I dumped you again  
I don't understand  
It's happened before  
can't take it no more._

Mi cuerpo ya no siente nada. Ni dolor, ni tristeza, ni alegría, ni siquiera un poco de culpa. Yo no la quería lastimar, y no me contenté con arruinarle la vida, luego hice que la obligaran a casarse conmigo.

Verán, cuando conoces a alguien, y le enseñas una parte de ti, te conectas con esa persona y crees que vale la pena, le das todo lo que tienes. Pero, si esa persona se aleja de ti, se lleva la parte que le enseñaste consigo.

_I died in my dreams  
what's that supposed to mean?  
Got lost in the fire  
I died in my dreams  
reaching out for your hand  
my fatal desire_

_  
_Unos ojos azules como el mar, húmedos y suplicando piedad, me miran con miedo y angustia. No termino de explicarme a mí mismo cómo fue que llegamos hasta aquí. Yo hasta hace unos días casi y me consideraba oficialmente feliz. Ahora no tengo nada, solo estos pequeños ojos azules, incapaces de entender lo que está pasando. Es por estos ojos azules que sigo manteniéndome vivo.  
No voy a decepcionar a mis ojos azules, no de nuevo.

_Todo comenzó con atracción fatal._

-Oye, Kaito, ¿No te cansas de tomar helado todos los días? Deberías probar algo distinto.-La pelirroja miraba fijamente la botella que cuidaba en sus manos, sin prestarme demasiada atención.

-Allá tú si no te gusta el helado, pero de vicios tienes, entre muchos otros, alcohol encabezando la lista.-Me encogí de hombros, esa era una buena forma de decirle a Meiko que mi Helado Häagen Dazs le hacía "6-0" a su Sake maloliente.

-¡Tonterías! Eso lo dices porque nunca has tomado en cuenta el placer que te puede brindar una buena botella de Sake.-Lo dijo lentamente, antes de llevarse a la boca la botella que conservaba la tapa, para abrirla-¿Sabes una cosa?-dijo luego de abrir la botella y tragarse largos tragos del amargo líquido-Creo que debería enseñarte a beber, me siento algo sola cuando voy a los bares, desde que apresaron a Haku y todo…

Lo que había pasado entre Meiko y Haku hace unos días era algo de lo que no estaba enterado, y, sinceramente, no me tentaba demasiado saber.  
-Pues, ¿No preferirías que te acompañe con una copa del más delicioso helado?-Le respondí alegremente, me hubiera gustado vernos a ella y a mí sentados tomando helado en la plaza, en vez de ir a un sucio bar en dónde nadie sabe lo que puede pasar, pero, después de todo, eso no estaría tan mal luego de unas copas, ¿o sí? Ya estaba acostumbrado a verla ebria hasta lo imposible, y tener que cuidar de ella, pero, por una vez, me gustaría ocupar su lugar y recibir yo los cuidados. Eso, y que con algo de suerte, el alcohol podría hacer efecto en ambos y podría aprovecharlo.

Me detesté unos segundos por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero Meiko y yo ya no éramos unos niños, yo la encontraba tremendamente atractiva. Ese cabello corto que cubría uno de sus hermosos ojos carmesí, y esa ropa descaradamente provocativa. Ese temperamento bruto y brusco, totalmente impredecible. Ese fuego interno y esos gritos que pegaba las noches en las que aparecía borracha, que luego se convertían en quejas MUY molestas en las horas matutinas.

Lo único que me impedía (o mejor dicho, nos impedía) estar juntos, era que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que ella sentía por mí, aunque se lo pregunte una y otra vez, tanto ebria como sobria.  
Mientras yo mantenía mi mente sumergida en pensamientos y preguntas sin respuestas, había olvidado que ella llevaba tres veces llamando mi nombre:  
-¡KAITO! Rayos, ¿qué no escuchas?  
-Hmm… ¿Qué?  
-Sólo ve a traerme las llaves de la ó con el seño fruncido.  
-Bueno, ya voy.

A los pocos minutos, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de oponerme, me encontraba en el automóvil como copiloto y la chica conduciendo como una bestia salvaje.  
Y aunque se había llevado tres botes de basura, un bolso de cartero y la aplanadora de los Kagamine (que por cierto, ya imaginaba armando nuestro funeral por chocar su preciosa aplanadora llamada Josephine) por delante y sin compasión, me seguía pareciendo hermosa.

Aunque en ese momento no tuve la oportunidad de comentárselo, estaba muy concentrado gritando por ayuda y rezando por mi vida, sacándome las cartas y las estampillas del rostro y unas bragas del cuello (que no me hubiera molestado saber a quién pertenecían), todo al mismo tiempo.  
Y si a eso le sumas la sonrisa sádica de Meiko, la gente gritando, la policía siguiéndonos por exceso de velocidad, las alarmas de los demás coches a nuestro paso y los no menos importantes bocinazos, obtienes un desastre a gran escala.

Lo último que recuerdo fue que la van estábamos cruzando el segundo piso del edificio "Crypton" (No me pregunten cómo llegó el auto ahí) cuando nuestro jefe estaba caminando transportando hartos papeles y lo llevamos por delante. Entré en pánico y perdí la conciencia repentinamente.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, es que mi nariz se encontró con lo que más detestaba, el aroma a alcohol puro, caña, vino, coñac, martini's, ponche, cerveza, y el peor de todos, el Sake. Arrugué mi nariz por inercia y froté mis ojos. Sentí un inusual peso sobre mí, pero aún me estaba despertando, y lo más probable parecía que fueran restos de algún horrible accidente. Consideré la posibilidad de muerte, y la de continuar en el edificio del trabajo, pero lo eché por la borda por el exceso de murmullos y la música que aturdía mis oídos.

Justo al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que el peso que tenía sobre mí no era por el mal olor, sino porque literalmente, había alguien sobre mí.

-¡Meiko! ¿Qué haces allí?

Mi amiga se encontraba sentada sobre mi abdomen, con una botella de líquido en su mano.

-Sabía que te haría despertar el olor a alcohol.  
-Pero, ¿Cómo fue que…? No, olvídalo. No quiero saberlo.  
-Como digas.-Meiko ni se inmutó ni amagó moverse. Al parecer se veía cómoda con las piernas abiertas sobre mi torso y bebiendo a grandes tragos, a diferencia de mí, que me encontraba ruborizado por las miradas de desaprobación que me lanzaban los demás clientes.

Le pedí amablemente que se levantara, no quise ser grosero, pero me dio la impresión de que se ofendió un tanto.  
-Bueno, ya que estamos, Luka, tráenos unas rondas para el nuevo.  
La pelirrosa sonrió y empezó a mezclar botellas de la bebida en unos vasos de considerable tamaño.

Sorprendentemente, no me desagradó tanto como creí el tener que vaciarlo. Estaba más alegre de lo normal, pero Meiko ya empezaba a perder el equilibrio… mientras estaba sentada.

Se levantó con dificultad de la butaca, y se sentó en mis piernas. No dejaba de mirarme a los ojos y jugar con mi bufanda, hasta que cuando menos lo esperé, se impulsó contra el piso y nos tiró a ambos al suelo, cayendo ruidosamente ella sobre mí, en posición comprometedora… de nuevo.

Esta vez el Sake también me había hecho efecto. Perdí la cordura y metí las manos en su escote, mientras ella tiraba de mi bufanda y me desabrochaba el saco.  
Pero…  
Por alguna extraña razón puedo recordarlo con lujo de detalles, tal vez no estaba tan tomado como creí. Como sea.  
Nos besamos con pasión, y luego de besos pasamos a… Bueno, la verdad es que me incomoda mucho tener que hablar sobre _eso._

A la mañana siguiente, en el cuarto de Meiko, empezó el show.  
-¡Eres un estúpido!  
-¡¿Y ahora resulta que es mi culpa todo esto?!  
-¡TE APROVECHASTE! ¡Pervertido! ¡Depravado! ¡Enfermo!  
-¡TÚ insististe! ¡TÚ apareciste sentada sobre mí! ¡TÚ me tiraste al suelo!  
-¡NO ES RELEVANTE!  
-Pero… anoche no parecía molestarte tanto… En realidad, _lo disfrutaste._-Una sonrisa pícara iluminó mi rostro, mientras las mejillas de mi "amiga" estaban a punto y coma de explotar.  
-¡Estaba borracha! ¡No me hubiera molestado hacerlo con un ave!  
-¡Ay! No me vengas con que no te gustó.

Punto y coma; Explotaron: ella, sus mejillas, y la violencia que contenía mezclada con el mal humor.

Y lo siguiente que sentí fue una botella de vidrio (Vacía, por supuesto) romperse en miles de pedazos violentamente, contra mi cabeza.

Mi pobre cabeza. Auch. Me duele incluso al recordarlo. La sangre brotó de mis cabellos azules, que ahora brillaban al rojo vivo.

Empecé a quejarme y a llorar, cuando una chica con el cabello verde entró al cuarto por el barullo y me encontró:

Semidesnudo (todavía contaba con mi bufanda), al borde de la inconsciencia, y sangrando.

Eso sin contar con que:  
1- Miku era mi novia oficial.  
2- Miku era virgen de labios, y le negué hartas veces cambiarlo.  
3- Meiko sostenía el resto de la botella y la miraba con odio.  
4- Meiko SÍ estaba desprovista de ropa.

Una batalla campal empezó. Preferí cerrar los ojos y esperar la muerte antes de ver a esas dos pelear como perro y gato. A pesar de que ver a Miku con pijama era tentador, me contenté con escuchar su voz… Y en cuanto a Meiko, prefiero no emitir comentario alguno.

-¡Perra! ¡Roba novios estúpida! ¡Zorra!  
-¡Él jamás sintió nada por ti! ¡No tienes derecho!  
-¡Nada más mírate! ¡No tienes respeto por ti misma!  
-Sinceramente NO ME IMPORTA. Aquí está claro a quién prefiere.  
-No, ¡él sólo no pudo resistirse! ¡Tú te le insinuaste! En cuánto sepa que yo lo sé, volverá rogando perdón.  
-¡Uff! Creo que tienes exceso de imaginación niña.  
-¡Yo te mostraré la imaginación, Hija de…!

Entonces me armé de valor, (y también miedo) y me puse de pie, deteniendo la pelea antes de que el asunto empeore.

-Miku, Meiko, les pido disculpas a las dos, las más sinceras disculpas. Yo, yo hice mal, y no puedo permitirme estar con ninguna de las dos. Las decepcioné, y creo que merecen algo mejor.

Las dos se me quedaron viendo atónitas, y opté por salir de la habitación (No sin antes tomar mis ropas) mientras pudiera.

_Just one big lie  
such a perfect illusion  
I made you mine  
Just to hurt you once again._

Caminé por la vereda totalmente desierta, y llegué hasta el apartamento de los gemelos Kagamine. Francamente, dudaba quién estaba más loco de ellos dos, pero necesitaba su ayuda para mejorar, sus hombros para llorar, y su sofá para dormir, ya que no iba a poder volver a la casa donde vivía con la peliverde y la pelirroja.

Toqué la puerta y fue Len el que me abrió. Rin estaba jugando videojuegos y ni siquiera miró en mi dirección. El rubio se me había quedado mirando, pero yo ya estaba eligiendo el sofá en el que iba a dormir:

-¡ESE!-Sin darme cuenta, señalé con decisión el sofá azul junto a la pared, sin siquiera saludar.  
Len carraspeó, y Rin encarnó una ceja luego de poner el juego en pausa y observar en mi dirección.

-Gomenn. Buenas tardes, gemelos. Sucede que, como somos tan amigos, y yo siempre los he ayudado, incluso gracias a mí ustedes…  
Rin levantó la mano para que me calle.  
-Al grano. ¿Qué quieres?  
-Quedarme con ustedes durante unas semanas.  
-Ni aunque me pagues, amigo.  
-Denegado.  
-Oh, ¡Vamos! Les compraré… ¿Un nuevo videojuego?  
-Hecho. Tienes una semana para largarte de estos lares.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado.


	2. Rin Kagamine

**(Rin Kagamine)**

Las gotas de lluvia que azotan la ventana del hospital, en realidad no mejoran la situación en la que nos encontramos, en lo absoluto.

_  
You've been so thoughtless  
I can see right through you  
you used to be there for me  
so don't you leave say goodbye  
because you have changed but so have I_

Si tan sólo pudieras escuchar nuestras voces llorando en silencio por ti. Ninguno de nosotros desea estar en esa blanca habitación en esta madrugada lluviosa de octubre, pero los ojos azules que se encontraron con los míos, me impiden salir corriendo del tenebroso lugar. Con lo que odio los hospitales.

No es justo. Nada es justo a estas alturas, ella es tan imponente, tan hermosa, tan luchadora. No debe abandonar este mundo. Cinco minutos más; Una última canción de amor que recorra mis oídos, que me llene, que me haga admirarla aún más; Un último sabio consejo; Un último insulto absurdo, una última despedida… No. No estoy lista para decir adiós. No diré adiós. No es el momento, ella no partirá aún.

Nunca antes quise llorar tanto como esta vez, la respiración está entrecortándose, y envidio profundamente al cielo por estar llorando en este momento. ¡Y vaya que llora! Sin embargo, yo no voy a llorar, debo contener las lágrimas en una caja de cristal. Si lloro frente a ese niño, a ese pequeño de ojos azules y cabello color cobre… Si lloro frente a él, sería como si le dijera que yo ya no guardo esperanza alguna. Y luego lloraría él.

Soy Kagamine Rin, y no dejaré que ese niño derrame una lágrima más. A partir de este momento, juro con mi vida cuidar de él, como si fuera una joya valiosa, un cristal divino, un pan del cielo. Y también de ese corazoncito tan puro, tan noble, que no se merece en lo absoluto nada de esto.

Pero la protagonista de esta historia no era yo. Yo solo soy una espectadora de aquella tragedia que empezó, exactamente, cuatro años y tres meses atrás. Nadie estaba preparado, es decir, estábamos viviendo, éramos jóvenes, inexpertos, éramos sanos y teníamos toda una vida por delante, o al menos eso creía yo.

_Dios, recuérdame por qué es que estoy aquí._

(N/A; Esto sucede cuatro semanas luego del capítulo anterior)

Todo comenzó una madrugada justo como ésta, lluviosa y triste, con la diferencia de que yo dormía profundamente en mi hogar, en lugar de estar velando por quinta noche seguida en un horrible hospital como éste.

Estaba en uno de esos octavos sueños, en los que nadie te debería despertar, o por lo menos a mí, si es que desea seguir con vida. Por algún motivo que ignoro, me despertó el sonido de la puerta, estaban golpeando. Mi hermano, quien ya se había levantado de la litera de abajo, contestaba el llamado.

Empezó a hablar en susurros, Len estaba más dormido que despierto, por lo que yo ya me preparaba para regañarlo por abrirle a Kaito a estas horas, pero el súbito cambio en su voz me obligó a abortar toda esperanza de venganza.

En cuanto cerró, me aclaré la garganta y pregunté, aún algo adormilada:

-¿Qué quería?

Len suspiró, y contestó con pesar en la voz:

-Kaito. Hace unos meses fue con Meiko al bar. Según ella que le iba a enseñar a beber,-Hizo una breve pausa para demostrar disgusto, y agregó- Al parecer, se pasaron con los tragos, y la chica quedó embarazada.

Puse cara de incredulidad, es decir… ¿KAITO? ¿ESE BAKA OBSECIONADO CON LOS HELADOS, LAS BUFANDAS Y TODO LO AZUL DE VERDAD SERÍA CAPAZ DE…? Y lo peor… ¡CON MEIKO! ¡POR ESO ES QUE SE MUDÓ AQUÍ ESE INFELIZ!

En aquél entonces, mis conocimientos sobre la pelirroja eran básicos, pero era consciente de que esa mujer tal vez tendría (No, eso estaba más que comprobado) un buen número de tornillos flojos en la cabeza, así que no pude evitar pronunciar todo lo anterior en voz alta.

Len intentó reír ante mis palabras pero, al igual que yo, estaba preocupado por nuestro amigo, por lo que sólo se encogió de hombros.

Lo miré brevemente y esperé que supiera la respuesta:  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Se limitó a suspirar profundamente y me tomó de la mano. De inmediato supe, que estaba planeando tomar cartas en el asunto.

Mi cabeza seguía pensando en lo ocurrido mientras nos dirigíamos abajo. Mi mente se paró en seco cuando recordé la imagen de la ex-novia de turno de Kaito, Miku Hatsune. Bien no me caía, pero ya me la imaginaba llorando a mares, por lo que le tendrían que decir. Suficiente tuvimos con decirle que Kaito se había mudado con nosotros hasta que las cosas se calmen entre ellos tres. Y luego imaginé a Len consolándola, por lo que me apresuré al decir:

-¡Yo iré a decírselo a Miku!

Len asintió con la cabeza. Supuse que él se quedaría en nuestra casa a darle el sermón de iglesia (ese en el que te restriega en la cara las consecuencias por ser menso y no hacerle caso, empezando con su tedioso: "Te lo dije" y su burlona sonrisa de satisfacción, seguida por el laaaaaaaargo discurso del cuento chino de que debe ser más responsable y finaliza eligiendo el escarmiento a cumplir) y luego exigirle que asuma la paternidad del bebé que iba a nacer.

En ese momento agradecí tener que aguantar simplemente a esa niña chillona lloriqueando en mis oídos.

Fui hasta la casa VOCALOID 01 (Hogar de Meiko, Miku y anteriormente, Kaito), y sin que Meiko lo notara, me escabullí al cuarto de la niña.

Luego de HORAS de escuchar los lamentos de la peliverde, mi trabajo estaba cumplido. Le di la noticia y la consolé en su dolor. Lo más probable es que piense ahora que yo era su amiga, o alguna bobada así.

Tal vez Meiko tenía el sueño muy pesado, por lo que no respiró fuerte siquiera al escándalo que armó esa demente.

Me encontré con Len en la puerta del edificio, finalmente ya terminamos con nuestro trabajo de aquella noche. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Caminábamos chapoteando en los charcos del suelo, cuando se dejó ver el sol en un hermoso crepúsculo, y comprendimos que en unos minutos nos deberíamos preparar para ir a la escuela.

Me dio un beso en la frente al llegar a la puerta, habíamos tenido una noche larga, y en nuestras ojeras se reflejaba que ninguno de los dos se la había pasado bomba, precisamente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, noté que las valijas de Kaito habían desaparecido. Len dio unos cuantos clics al botón de la contestadora, y luego de unos triviales mensajes, una voz de mujer, de esa mujer castaña y de ojos rojos, se había grabado en nuestro aparato.

"Len. Rin. Kaito ha huido. No me dijo nada, simplemente, se fue. Llámenme en cuanto puedan. Soy Meiko".

Me quedé helada. ¿Qué acaso Len no le había sermoneado a Kaito toda la noche? ¿Esto había sido idea de Len? Al parecer, mientras fue a buscarme, el loco se mandó mudar. Suposiciones tontas escudriñaron mi mente. Como es de esperarse, al fijar la vista en los ojos aquamarine de mi hermano gemelo, me tranquilicé al ver que mis ideas eran todas erróneas.

El vuelco en el estómago no tardó en aparecer. Miré al rubio sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir. Ambos, luego de discutirlo unos segundos, tomamos el teléfono y marcamos el número.

-Aló.  
-Meiko, somos Rin y Len.  
-¡Gemelos! No imaginan cuánto me alegra escuchar sus voces. Supongo que ya escucharon el mensaje… Él me dejó.  
-Meiko, yo… De verdad hablé con él, me dijo que ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, y me sonrió ampliamente. De verdad creí que haría lo correcto… Etto…  
-No es tu culpa, Len. No tenías por qué saberlo.  
-Meiko, nosotros te ayudaremos.  
-¿Lo haremos, Rin?  
-¡Sí! Nosotros iremos a tu casa y te acompañaremos en el reposo, ¿Qué dices?  
-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, cariño, pero de verdad no es necesario... Puedo cuidarme sola.  
-¡Tonterías! Ya verás que no te arrepentirás.

Resultaba imposible tener que ir a la escuela, luego de semejante drama en la noche anterior. Escuchando las quejas mutuas, nos debimos resignar y tomar rumbo a aquél lugar que apoco y se caía a pedazos.

_I never thought that the time and the distance  
between us made you so much colder  
I'll carry the world on my shoulders_


	3. Len Kagamine

**(Len Kagamine)**

_  
Girl,  
You lived your life like a sleeping swan  
your time has come  
to go deeper_

Todo está terminando. Mil pañuelos no alcanzan para acoger nuestras lágrimas. Un destino triste se veía venir. Odio tener que ser yo quien lo admita, pero la hora le había llegado. Nadie lo imaginaba. Es decir, ¿ella?

Tan sólo imaginar el vacío que dejará en nuestras vidas me pone muy triste.

_Girl  
Close your eyes for the one last time  
Sleepless nights  
from here to eternity_

Debemos aprovechar los últimos minutos que nos quedaban a su lado, antes de que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra. Tomé la mano de mi hermana gemela, quien no deja de mirar al niño de los ojos azules.

Ahora que me fijo, esos ojos azules daban mucho en qué pensar. Recuerdo que mi hermana me había dicho que protegería al de los ojos azules con su alma. Y, ahora que yo también lo miro, se me parte el alma al verlo lagrimear, y cómo se aferra al cuerpo casi inerte que yacía sobre la cama, conectado a un tubo, ya casi no puede respirar. Yo, Len Kagamine, también voy a proteger con todo mi corazón al pequeño.

_Aunque olvide su nombre, o me den ganas de pegarlo como a su padre cada vez que lo vea._

(N/A: Continuación directa del Capítulo Anterior.)

Camino a la escuela, luego de aquella noche sin dormir, nuestra principal preocupación era el paradero de Kaito. Si en ese momento lo veía en la calle, lo más probable es que haya corrido hasta él para romperle la cara. ¿QUÉ TENÍA EN SU CABEZA, HELADO?

Estaba muy cabreado, y casi ni atendí en las clases. En realidad, aunque fuera el mejor día de mi vida, no habría prestado atención. No era lo mío.  
Las clases terminaron con rapidez. Rin y yo caminamos hasta la residencia de Meiko y Miku cuando Miku, gracias a Dios, se encontraba aún en la escuela.

La pelirroja gritó que la puerta estaba abierta, y cuando entramos, la vimos sentada en la silla, con una botella enorme de Sake frente a ella. Miraba la botella con deseo, odio y tristeza, todo se reflejaba en sus ojos, y eso que ni siquiera nos miró al entrar, lo cual me dio una MUY mala primera impresión.

-¿No es triste? He bebido alcohol desde que tengo memoria, y justo ahora, que lo necesito en realidad, no puedo tomarlo porque tengo algo creciendo dentro de mí.

Yo sentí tristeza por ella, me conmovieron sus palabras, mientras Rin ya se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a conversar con ella sobre cosas de bebés y mamás. Yo me quedé viéndolas un rato, mucho no me interesaba el tema, pero a Rin se la notaba muy impaciente por que el bebé salga de ahí. Como no conocimos a nuestra madre, ella se mostraba sensible y protectora, mientras la pelirroja aún debatía la remota opción de abortar. Y remota porque aunque mi gemela apenas la conocía, no le iba a permitir ni siquiera sobre su cadáver.

-¡Len! ¿Por qué no vas y le preparas a Meiko la cena? Las mujeres embarazadas no deben hacer esfuerzos…  
-Pero yo apenas llevo cuatro semanas.  
-¡Sin "peros"! Len, ¡a la cocina!

Esa era mi señal, debía preparar la cena en un lugar que no conocía, para una mujer adicta al alcohol, mientras mi hermana estaba sola con una extraña con problemas hormonales. Genial.  
Entré a la cocina, me puse un delantal, y cuando abrí la heladera me encontré con una sorpresa: La heladera SOLO contenía botellas de alcohol.

Curioseé un poco, y tras uno de esos packs de 6x5, se encontraba un cartón de leche (Que luego comprobé que estaba cortada, agria y asquerosa), unos tomates medio mordidos, rodajas de pan duro y muchos, muchos negis (hojas de cebolla).  
Miré la parte de la congeladora y vi un mundo de helados. Me pregunté cómo semejante reserva de helado podía caber en un refrigerador tamaño promedio. Agarré sin pensar una compotera y serví dos porciones.

Cuando se lo llevé a la mujer, empezó a lagrimear (Lo que empeoró mi impresión de ella) y la rubia me dirigió miradas de "Te haré sufrir por esto, baka".

Finalmente accedieron a beber el helado, esas dos comieron como bestias. Se tragaron toda la heladería y Meiko quedó dormida en el sofá no mucho después, mientras veían una película.

Miku se les había unido, y estaba inusualmente cerca de Rin, lo cual me hizo reír, hasta donde yo sabía, mi princesa no soportaba a la peliverde.

Antes de irnos, Rin y yo quitamos todo el líquido sucio de la heladera, y lo dejamos en los basureros (Sí que fue un desperdicio, pero qué se le va a hacer).

Mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro hogar, Rin no dejaba de hablar de la familia y los hijos, pero la verdad es que lo hacía de una manera muy extraña, como insinuando algo…  
No le entendí el truco, por lo que abandonó la conversación, frustrada.

Los siguientes días fueron parecidos, con la diferencia de que compramos a la heladera de esa casa comida de verdad e hicimos la limpieza en los cuartos. También discutimos sobre cuál sería el cuarto del bebé. Meiko decía que el cuarto de Kaito, mi hermana insistía con el ático viejo, y yo tenía clavada la idea de un sótano-estudio de grabación bajo tierra para un niño pequeño. Creo que luego de horas de discusión, salí victorioso.

Meiko ya casi ni se acordaba de Kaito, salvo una que otra ocasión, esa semana pasó muy rápido, y ya se empezaba a ver la pancita de embarazada, bastante parecida a la "pancita de cervecero", pero a la vez completamente diferente.

Una tarde, recibo una llamada entrante en el momento MENOS esperado (Mientras me duchaba):

-¡Len! Te estuve llamando todo el día, pero me decían que tu número era el de una Lavandería en Timbuctú. De cualquier manera, regreso pasado mañana de mi viaje.  
-¿VIAJE?  
-Si Len, te dejé una notita pegada a uno de mis helados. Aquí está: "Fui de viaje por negocios, vuelvo el viernes". ¿Ves?  
-Kaito…  
-¿Sí?  
-¡¿CÓMO ESPERAS QUE LO HAYA LEÍDO SI TE LO LLEVASTE CONTIGO?!  
-Etto, yo…

Rin también estaba oyendo la conversación desde la puerta. No tengo idea de qué hacía frente al baño pero desde ella afuera, y yo al lado del móvil, iniciamos nuestra orquesta de insultos surtidos y muy variados hacia el peliazul, insultos que en realidad no vale la pena mencionar.

_No Fear  
Destination Darkness  
No Fear  
Destination Darkness  
No Fear  
_


	4. Miku Hatsune

**(Miku Hatsune)**

_No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected_

¿Quién diría que luego de tener una rivalidad considerable durante tanto tiempo, un odio tan profundo, y una herida tan grande, terminaría derramando tantas lágrimas por tu causa? Vaya que te extrañaré, extrañaré nuestras peleas, nuestros desacuerdos, nuestros golpes, nuestros gritos… Vaya que echaré todo eso de menos.

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
in the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
for tomorrows all my life_

Te prometí por lo más sagrado, que cuidaría de tu esposo, de que no se meta en problemas, y que debo hacerme cargo de los ojos azules que tanto te gustan.

También te prometí que todo estaría bien, que no te sucedería nada, y sin embargo estás aquí, y yo soy quien debería sufrir más que nadie en este mundo. Todas esas canciones de rivalidades, nuestras competencias de quién armonizaba mejor con Kaito…

Tú siempre ganarás, si te ganaste limpiamente todos nuestros corazones.

_Dejarte ir es sumamente doloroso._

(N/A: Ocho meses después del capítulo anterior.)

Miré aún guardando un poco del rencor, el anillo que llevaba Meiko al dedo. Un anillo de matrimonio hermoso, una ceremonia a la que había asistido como madrina. Menuda coincidencia, ¿no?  
Bueno, de hecho Kaito y yo nunca tuvimos algo muy grande, por lo que no tenía motivo para estar tan molesta.

Meiko estaba enorme, si sus pechos eran grandes, ahora estaban a punto de explotar, y en su vientre llevaba a uno de los bebés más inquietos que jamás haya conocido. No se quedaba quieto, y era entretenido sentir cómo se movía, poniendo la mano en la piel de su madre.

Le empezaba a tomar cariño a la cosita esa, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado los cinco, ahora éramos más unidos que nunca.

Kaito y yo entramos a la sala de partos aquella mañana… Y ambos nos desmayamos, ¡pero él primero! En mi defensa, digo que esa era demasiada sangre para una sola persona. Meiko gritaba como nunca había gritado, y estaba sudando que daba miedo.

Recuerdo que cuando desperté, los doctores que pensaron que nuestro cabello era teñido, y nuestros ojos, falsos, quedaron atónitos al ver el rojo único del cabello de la criatura, y sus ojos azules y resplandecientes.

Ese niño superaba la belleza de su padre, Y por MUCHO.

Luego me imaginé a ese niño jugando con unos gemelos rubios idénticos a sus padres, pero me deshice rápidamente de la imagen. Len y Rin no se atreverían, ¿verdad?

Dejé los cuestionamientos sin sentido a un lado para poder cargar a la hermosa criaturita que tenía en mis brazos. A diferencia de nosotros, que crecimos huérfanos, este niño tendrá tres madres y dos padres (que no servirán de mucho, cabe destacar).

Cuando salimos de la sala, se lo devolví a su madre, quien estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y su padre miraba al niño con infinito amor. Era algo digno de enmarcar, por lo que saqué una foto de grupo en la habitación.

Cuando llegó la hora de amamantar, sacaron a los gemelos de la habitación, quienes salieron a regañadientes.

Meiko hizo una mueca de dolor bien disimulada, y luego comentó que todo el lío de la maternidad le generaba malestar corporal. Como nos pareció de lo más natural, lo dejamos pasar sin problemas.

A partir de allí, las tardes en el parque, las noches riendo, las madrugadas despertando (y con mal humor, por cierto), y las mañanas demasiado silenciosas, se volvieron más que una costumbre; Ese bebé se había vuelto una forma de vida.

Pasaron dos años de pura felicidad, como si fuera que nosotros cinco experimentábamos la paternidad. En realidad no me costó mucho convencerme de que tenía razón, todos y cada uno de nosotros formaba parte de la crianza del pequeño RiLeMiKaMei.

No, mentira, al niño lo llamamos Frankie, pero siempre me ha gustado jugar con los nombres.

Hasta nos asignamos tareas: A Meiko, le tocaba amamantar al niño, por lo cual tenía prohibido consumir alcohol; Kaito debía enseñarle a hablar y cantar, pero como sus métodos de enseñanza eran decepcionantes, Len ocupó su tarea, mientras el peliazul lo sacaba a pasear por las tardes y cambiaba los pañales sucios; Rin estaba encargada de arrullarlo con canciones por las noches, y yo vestía y jugaba con Frankie todas las mañanas.

Aunque Meiko y Rin pasaran un considerable tiempo juntas, me gustaba creer que Meiko me apreciaba más a mí, porque una tarde en particular me reveló su secreto más oscuro:

Se enteró que sufría cáncer de hígado.

_Sometimes  
I feel that I should go_

_and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay _

_and wait for a wonder_


	5. Meiko Sakine

**(Meiko Sakine)**

_Remember when you swore  
your love is never ending  
and you and I would never die  
Remember when you swore  
we had it all  
we'd never fall_

A estas alturas, ya he perdido toda la fuerza vital que me quedaba. Inmóvil, aquí, atrapada en mis propios pensamientos, respiro con ayuda de un tubo, eso, si es que sigo respirando, porque francamente no siento nada.

Escucho voces a la distancia, mas una oscuridad inmensa se alza contra mí, haciendo que pierda la concentración y continúe meditando dentro de mi propio cuerpo. (N/A: Para una mejor referencia, imagínense a Meiko en una oscuridad como la que atrapa a Len en Re_birthday. Es el mismo lugar).

No puedo moverme, sería un milagro si pudiera sentir al menos un poco de dolor, y no este absoluto silencio que me invade, que recorre mis oídos y me impide realizar el menor movimiento.

_I'll sail away, it's time to leave  
Rainy days, are yours to keep  
Fade away, the night is calling my name  
You will stay, I'll sail away_

Un milagro sería si volviera a escuchar la voz de mi amado, volver a sentir el abrazo perfecto de mi pequeño hijo, las cálidas manos de mis amigos… Pero a estas alturas, todo eso parece lejano.

Aceptar que estoy a punto de morir (o tal vez ya lo esté), no me parece un problema. Ahora ya no hay dolor, ni miedo, nunca le he temido a la muerte, nunca lo haré. Sólo quise continuar en el mundo de los vivos, para nunca faltarle a mi hijo, para que tenga una madre, como la que no tuve yo.  
No sé con exactitud desde hace cuánto tiempo me encuentro aquí, ya he perdido la noción. Tal vez esto sea a lo que llaman muerte, y deba pasar aquí la eternidad, aferrada a mis recuerdos…

_Mis preciosos recuerdos…_

Me alegra recordar con exactitud, que luego de comentarle mi reciente enfermedad, Miku, quien se encontraba muy extraña, cambió totalmente su expresión, y se aferró a mí con fuerza. Desde ese momento supe que donde quiera que vaya cuando se acabe mi existencia, la iba a extrañar mucho, pero eso no se compararía con lo que ella me extrañaría a mí.

Miku era demasiado sensible, por eso se lo comenté primero.

-Pero…pero… ¡No puedes! –la peliverde lloraba como nunca la había visto antes.  
-Miku…Miku… No llores… Yo siempre estaré contigo… Y no es que vaya a morir ni nada, no todavía.

Luego de verla llorar, preferí omitirle a ella y a todos mis amigos, que me quedaban no más de dos meses de vida según los pronósticos médicos. Por lo cual, a los 60 días le agregué un cero, Les dije que me quedaba un año y medio de vida.

Pero Miku no fue la única en derramar lágrimas por mi causa, debieron haber visto cuando se lo conté a los gemelos. ¡Diablos! Nunca me sentí tan compadecida por ellos, dado que a mí la noticia no me afectaba demasiado.

_"Veintitantos años, toda una vida por delante_"… Cada vez que escuchaba lamentarse a los doctores, me daba un vuelco en el estómago. No por miedo, sino, porque a mi edad, uno se da cuenta de que habrá gente que lo necesitará, y no podrás estar para ellos.

Por ello, me convencí a mí misma de no "vivir como si fuera mi último día en la Tierra", eso era una completa estupidez. Debía mostrarme fuerte ante la adversidad, seguir trabajando en el mundo de la música, seguir cuidando de mi hijo, seguir saliendo con mis amigos, y seguir golpeando a quien se oponga a mi voluntad.

Luego de una buena partida de días para prepararme mentalmente, reuní a Frankie y a Kaito en la sala, solos nosotros tres:

-Kaito, Frankie… -Di un respiro profundo, ya sabía cuál sería la reacción de ambos ante la noticia, pero al pronunciar sus nombres, los perfectos ojos azules de los amores de mi vida, brillaron. Esa fue la primera vez que en verdad tenía ganas de llorar- ¿Recuerdan que hace un tiempo, me gustaba tomar Sake?  
-¿Gustar? Querida, siempre te ha "gustado demasiado". ¿Qué hay con eso?  
-Bueno, eso genera problemas con el tiempo… Y me temo que tengo un problema dentro de mí.  
Kaito me miró con sorpresa –No estarás diciendo que fuiste al bar, y alguien estuvo "plantando una semillita", ¿verdad?

Golpeé con fuerza la cabeza de mi marido. Ese tipo estaba averiado de la cabeza de por vida, pero mi angelito rió ante la reacción y continuó escuchando atentamente.

-No, Kaito, hablo de un problema de salud.

-¿Salud? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
-Pues, que tal vez tenga que estar ausente por un tiempo, no sé por cuánto…  
-Si, recuerdo que luego de que te emborrachabas cada noche, te quedabas dormida y despertabas en las tardes. ¿Cuál es el problema?

¿De verdad era necesario que se refiera a mí así frente a mi propio hijo? Hablé sin pensar, ya había perdido el poco control que me quedaba.

-¡El problema es que tengo cáncer!

Abandoné la habitación bastante molesta, no pude distinguir las expresiones de mis seres queridos ante la noticia, pero con certeza sé que ninguno pudo moverse.

Supuse que Frankie también lo había entendido. Aunque sólo contara con tres años, tenía la misma edad mental que mi marido, por ello les conté a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Me encerré en la habitación de Frankie, y me quedé mirándolo todo con detalles… Agradezco haberlo hecho, aún ahora puedo recordar ese cuarto a la perfección.

Como durante mi estadía en ese cuarto, nadie podía entrar, me encerré en ese cuarto sin ventanas por unas cuantas horas, cuando por debajo de la puerta pasó una nota…

"_Te amamos, y aunque te vayas de este mundo, te seguiremos queriendo como siempre._

Kaito y Frankie".

Al dorso había un dibujo de los tres tomando un helado, hecho por Frankie, y se notaban las gotitas secas del helado, que lo más probable es que hayan sido derramadas por Kaito.

Respondí con pocas palabras, debajo de lo que me escribieron: _"No quiero que me vean así"._

Es cierto que lo que se dice a veces daña, pero lo que se escribe puede herir hasta morir. Cuando les pasé la nota lloré con todas mis fuerzas, hasta quedar dormida en un rincón.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi cuarto, tapada hasta el cuello con las sábanas y con Frankie dibujando en el piso, a mi lado.

En cuanto desperté, me saludó con la mano, y dijo algo que me dejó sin aliento:

-Insultos, ¿por el rastro de un error?  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Insultos… Siempre te ha gustado herir a los demás, aunque no sea su culpa. Kaito está muy triste.

Frankie se levantó del suelo y abandonó la habitación. Quise seguirlo y darle el escarmiento de su vida por hablarme así, pero extrañamente, me sentía muy desgastada, por lo que dejé caer la cabeza en la almohada, y seguí dormitando.

¿Por qué, luego de despertar, aún sentía esas ganas de seguir llorando? Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, Kaito y los gemelos estaban conmigo. Dijeron que Miku lo había sacado a pasear para alejarlo de todo el problema, pero yo sabía que lo más probable es que ella se esté desmoronando frente a mi pequeño.

Kaito sostuvo mi mano, la suya estaba fría y temblorosa. Con la mano que tenía libre, acaricié su rostro y enjugué las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

_"No llores más, luego de mi partida llorarás por cosas feas y cosas bellas, te queda mucho por sufrir, mucho por reír, y quien sabe cuánto por vivir"._

Eran palabras duras, pero tenía que decírselas.

-¿Qué caso tiene vivir si no es contigo?  
-Frankie. Tú tienes que estar con él cuando yo no pueda.

Desde ese momento los gemelos también estallaron en lágrimas. Era todo un fastidio, pero el cáncer los emocionaba demasiado. Cuando Frankie y Miku volvieron, ambos se lanzaron a mi cama y lloraron como quien nunca ha llorado en su vida. En ese momento yo era la única en conservar la compostura. Más que nunca, ahora me necesitaban. Y eso era lo que en verdad me deprimía.  
Conforme pasaban los días, mis fuerzas se debilitaban. Cantar ya no era tan fácil y espontáneo como antes, y nadie podía tocar el tema de la muerte en el estudio. Me prohibieron cantar sentimientos tristes, dejándoles todo lo bueno a los gemelos. Soundless Voice era una canción que YO debí haber cantado. ¿Dreaming Little Bird? Eso era demasiado dulce para mí.

Preparé un motín, y me permitieron continuar las cosas como debían ser. Por supuesto que surgían discusiones con mi productor, y la prensa se enteró de mi problema.

ESE fue un mal día.

"_Cantante japonesa descubre que padece cáncer maligno e incurable"._

Esos paparazzi eran unos Malditos con mayúscula. Desgraciados.

Pero el día que yo cumplía dos meses desde mi pronóstico, el día que para otros sería un día normal, resultó ser que era la fecha del cumpleaños de mi hijo.

-¿Mami? ¡Mami!  
No me moví para responderle su llamado matutino.  
-Está bien, ¡Meiko!  
-Bien sabes que no me gusta que me llames Mami, me haces sentir vieja, Frankie-Le dediqué una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, o al menos intenté hacerlo. Mi piel estaba muy desgastada, y se encontraba más pálida que nunca. Como decidimos no realizar tratamiento alguno, ya que era demasiado tarde para que surtiera efecto, preferimos que pase entera hasta el último de mis días. Lo que ellos no sabían era que ese día se encontraba más cerca de lo que esperaban.

-De acuerdo. ¡Meiko! ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¿No piensas felicitarme?  
-Cielos, lo olvidé por completo. ¿Quieres que tu padre los lleve a cenar a ti y a tus amigos?

-En realidad-interrumpió Rin mientras entraba con una torta de mayor tamaño que ella-, como no puedes salir, decidimos traerte la fiesta aquí.  
-Así es. Prefiero pasar mi cumpleaños con mi madre antes que con cualquier otra persona.  
-Cariño…sabes que no es necesario… ¿No te aburrirás?  
-Está bien, Meiko. Si no nos quieres aquí al menos dilo-En respuesta a su comentario, le dirigí a la peliverde una mirada de pocos amigos, y no me quedó otra alternativa que ceder.

-Yo no dije eso.  
-¡Perfecto! ¡Chicos, traigan las cosas!

Me encogí de hombros y observé a Kaito entrar con globos y serpentina de colores, seguido por Len quien traía los regalos, o al menos intentaba hacerlo, cuando su querida gemela le dio un puntapié y cayó de cara al piso, haciendo que todos los obsequios salieran volando por los aires.

Luego de pasar la primera fiesta divertida en mi vida 100% libre de alcohol, pero que sí contó con un buen manojo de temas tabú que no se deberían haber hablado con un niño enfrente (Entre los temas a tratar, los gemelos me confesaron su amorío, y aunque no deberían haberlo hecho frente a Frankie, lo hicieron para que no los echara de la fiesta. Les prometí que algún día cobraría venganza), me preparé para tomar un baño, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Abrí el grifo y dejé el agua fluir hasta llenar la bañera. Luego de que estuviera listo, me introduje, dejando que las burbujas absorbieran el dolor muscular que me atormentaba. Aquellas burbujas perfectas, parecían llevarse mis dolores, todo el maltrato que sufría mi cuerpo, ese baño caliente aliviaba momentáneamente mi dolor. ¿O era un baño frío?  
Recuerdo que hace no mucho tiempo antes, el doctor me comentó que había perdido la sensibilidad, es decir que me podría haber bañado en lava ardiente y la sensación sería la misma.

Pero en esos momentos me encontraba demasiado agotada para seguir haciendo funcionar mis neuronas. El precio: Ya no fui yo quien me sacó del agua cuando ya había perdido la conciencia.

_  
Según estudios realizados por los expertos, la muerte o pérdida de un ser querido causa en una persona, cinco etapas, claro que estas varían en cada persona, pero los sentimientos siempre son los mismos._

_"No. No estoy lista para decir adiós. No diré adiós. No es el momento, ella no partirá aún." _  
(Rin)

**Negación.**

_"Insultos por el rastro de un error… Siempre te ha gustado herir a los demás, aunque no sea su culpa. Kaito está muy triste"._  
(Frankie)

**Rabia.**

_"Te prometí por lo más sagrado, que cuidaría de tu esposo, de que no se meta en problemas, y que debo hacerme cargo de los ojos azules que tanto te gustan. También te prometí que todo estaría bien, que no te sucedería nada, y sin embargo estás aquí, y yo soy quien debería sufrir más que nadie en este mundo".  
_(Miku)

**Negociación.**

"_Respirando con dificultad, trato de no olvidar que debo meter aire en los pulmones para seguir vivo. Pero… ¿Yo de verdad deseo continuar con vida? Mi cuerpo ya no siente nada. Ni dolor, ni tristeza, ni alegría, ni siquiera un poco de culpa"._  
(Kaito)

**Depresión.**

"_Todo está terminando. Mil pañuelos no alcanzan para acoger nuestras lágrimas. Un destino triste se veía venir. Odio tener que ser yo quien lo admita, pero la hora le había llegado. Tan sólo imaginar el vacío que dejará en nuestras vidas me pone muy triste."_  
(Len)

**Aceptación.**

Esos fueron los últimos susurros que mis oídos llegaron a distinguir, antes de que me encuentre sometida a este profundo sueño, el sueño en el que me encuentro ahora. Me encuentro muy sola, rodeada únicamente de mis recuerdos, mi última posesión. El pasado es lo único que me queda, me aferraré a él, mientras mis recuerdos se repiten una y otra vez. Estoy sometida a un sueño del que no podré despertar.

* * *

**N/A MUY IMPORTANTE:** Finalmente! Con lo que me costaron las horas y horas de estar escuchando y leyendo letras de canciones, viendo sitios en internet con frases inspiradoras, hojear libros tristes de los que había olvidado, y escuchar una y otra vez los lamentos de Meiko en sus canciones. Todo eso tuvo este fic como resultado. Tal vez reconozcan algunas frases o términos que les parezcan familiares, y los derechos son de sus respectivos dueños. Por ejemplo, la frase "Insultos por el rastro de un error" es propiedad de Tiziano Ferro en su canción "A MI EDAD".


	6. Frankie Shion Sakine

**(Frankie Shion)**

Ese día, esa noche lluviosa en el hospital, en realidad no fue la peor. La noche en la que mi madre dio su último aliento en este mundo es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella mientras estuvo viva, un recuerdo amargo, cortante… algo que uno preferiría pasar de largo si se le daba la oportunidad.  
Pero ella no cayó vencida, puedo asegurar, ella pasó a mejor vida con dignidad y honor. Como la luchadora incansable que siempre había sido.

Pero eso no es algo que puedas explicar a un pequeño en la noche de su tercer cumpleaños.

Cuando la máquina dejó de marcar el ritmo de los latidos, yo ni siquiera tenía idea de qué era, pero por la expresión de todos, ese monótono y continuado "Beep" era presagio de que algo no andaba nada bien. Me espanté.

La primera en darse cuenta del miedo en mis ojos fue la tía Rin, quien me agarró de los hombros, me miró con ojos llorosos y pronunció con la voz a punto de quebrarse en llanto:

-E-escucha, Frankie… Me-Meiko… fue…  
-Fue a realizar un trabajo-intervino su hermano, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero una expresión en los ojos que no correspondía al gesto. No lo distinguí en ese momento, pero el recuerdo está claro como el agua en mi memoria.

-Len…  
-Si Frankie, Meiko-nee fue a realizar un trabajo, pero por ello deberá estar dormida por un tiempo, esto es muy importante para ella, y cuenta con tu apoyo, ¿entiendes?

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y pasarme la mano por el rostro. Mi cerebro aún procesaba la información.

-Anda, Frankie-me animó Miku, haciéndome señas para que me acerque a ella, quien se encontraba sentada al lado del cuerpo de mi madre. Ella supo ocultar con una sonrisa todo su dolor-Ven aquí a despedirte de tu mami…

-Miku-chan, no sé si sea buena idea que él…-El rubio dudaba mucho. No le apetecía la idea. Por supuesto, en ese momento ni me percaté de ello, estaba observando a Miku con fijación, mientras el tío sujetaba mi brazo.

-Len-kun, deja de ser aguafiestas. El crío se quiere despedir de su madre, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

Sin más resistencia, Len soltó mi brazo y dejó que me acercara lentamente a la peliverde. Ella me sujetó por debajo de los brazos y me acostó en la cama al lado de mi madre.

-Frankie, ¿hay algo en especial que quieras decirle a Meiko?  
-Pues claro tía Miku; Que la voy a extrañar mucho.- Inconsciente de lo que acababa de decir, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado en mis labios, Rin estalló en lágrimas y salió corriendo de la habitación.  
Len lo dudó durante un segundo, pero salió disparado tras ella por los pasillos gritando su nombre para que volviera. Miku me sonreía casi macabramente, como si esa fuera la única forma de enfrentar los problemas. Es cierto que al mal tiempo buena cara, pero parecía una desquiciada o algo así. Nuevamente, sin darme cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, me perdí mirando el cuerpo de mi madre.

Kaito no fijó la vista en nosotros ni por un segundo, estaba pegado a la oscura pared mirando las gotas estampar salvajemente contra la indefensa ventana.

Estaba MUY pasada mi hora de dormir, las siente y treinta, por lo que caer dormido no fue un esfuerzo en lo absoluto.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron, me encontraba recostado en el sofá de casa. Como mucho habían pasado dos o tres horas, podía ver perfectamente el sol asomarse entre las nubes. El crepúsculo se abría paso como cualquier otro día, como si nada hubiera sucedido, el mundo seguía girando a mi alrededor como si no le importara.

Me había despertado el sonido del teléfono, cual fue atendido con rapidez por Rin, mientras Miku y Len correteaban de aquí para allá por toda la casa. Parecían más estresados, que entristecidos.

Habló durante unos pocos segundos, no entendía bien lo que decía, conversaba demasiado bajo y con una mano sobre la boca para que no la escuchara. En la distancia pude escuchar un golpe seco y voces masculinas discutir y lanzarse insultos mutuamente. Rin colgó el teléfono, mientras Miku ya se abría paso escaleras abajo. Ninguna de las dos se había percatado de Mi despertar en lo absoluto, por lo que las seguí en silencio hasta el cuarto de música.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No tienes idea…!  
-¡¿De qué, Kaito?! ¡A todos nos afecta esto así que mejor deja de ser tan estúpidamente egoísta y abre los ojos!  
-¡Esto es mi culpa! Si yo no la hubiera embarazado, ella se habría dado cuenta de los dolores… y…

-¡No digas eso Kaito!-inquirió Miku duramente mientras golpeaba su nuca (la parte de atrás del cuello) con un negi, y mucha furia- ¡Frankie es lo más hermoso que te ha pasado en la vida!

-¡Pero si él no hubiera nacido Meiko estaría viva!

Desde mi pobre escondite, detrás de la puerta, decidí que había oído suficiente, y salí corriendo sin molestarme en ser silencioso.

-Perfecto. Gracias idiotas.

Rin y Miku corrieron en mi persecución hasta el cansancio mientras Len y Kaito se quedaron helados en el cuarto. Me senté en el suelo frío luego de un buen rato corriendo, exhausto, respirando con dificultad, y harto de huir. Las miré con miedo, angustia, y sorpresa. Mis ojos rompieron en lágrimas a pesar de que yo no comprendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor.

Ambas me abrazaron con cariño, y compartiendo las mismas lágrimas de dolor en los ojos, mientras el sonido del teléfono arruinaba el momento tan emotivo.

-Escucha, Frankie. Len jugará contigo en esta habitación mientras que Rin, Kaito y yo nos ocupamos de la gente que vendrá a saludarnos.

-¿Y por qué no vienen otro día?  
-Pues… porque vienen a decirnos que también quieren despedirse de tu madre.  
-Ahh.

Ya había olvidado lo ocurrido en el día anterior, me encontraba elegantemente vestido en la funeraria, en una de las habitaciones, jugando con una pelota en compañía de Len y otros chicos que me miraban bastante raro.

La gente lloraba mares y océanos, el lugar estaba atestado de gente, pero el clima estaba tranquilo, aunque no de una manera cómoda.

Luego de escuchar las millones de advertencias de Miku, que iban tanto para mí como para Len, mi niñero de turno, sobre que no debía entrar al salón de la esquina para saludar a nadie, continuamos jugando en silencio inquebrantable mientras observaba a gente llorando y sujetando pañuelos.

Rin se encontraba en la entrada del lugar, sujetando un libro de visitas de un tamaño considerable, mientras recibía los pésames de cada uno de los presentes. Ahora se limitaba a una sonrisa, daba la impresión de que estaba demasiado cansada para llorar. Ninguno de ellos había dormido desde aquella noche.

Miku estaba tan agotada como ella, mientras iba y venía de un lado a otro. Una mujer vestida con un traje gris, y ojeras del tamaño de quien no conoce la palabra descanso, una mujer con muy poca gracilidad y apariencia descuidada. Esa señora cargaba una botella de líquido en cada mano, y redefinía perfectamente la palabra borracha.

-¡Vamos! No quise traerle…Hic!…rosas porque era algo poco…Hic!…original… Le traje a estas nenas…Hic!…-alzó las botellas de Sake para que estuvieran a pocos centímetros de la cara de Miku, quien la miraba con asco y desaprobación- ¿Y así me tratas? Hic!

Yo me limitaba a observar desde la distancia, pero Len se levantó con una sonrisa para solucionar el problema.

-No te muevas, ya regreso.

Me había quedado solo en aquella pequeña habitación con puertas amarillentas, y la puerta entreabierta. Empecé a juguetear con la pelota entre mis dedos, sin prestar mucha atención, y esta salió disparada fuera de la habitación.

Gateando, me arrastré por el piso entre la multitud mientras buscaba la pelota que aún no había terminado de rodar. ¡Bingo! Pensé, en cuanto vi a mi objeto de búsqueda al lado de lo que luego conocería como ataúd.

Me acerqué y la tomé con pereza, pero la curiosidad y el interés estaban al lado de mi pelota. La caja de madera estaba abierta y desde la poca altura que me encontraba, solo veía que sobresalían flores y uno que otro pico de botella.

Cerré la puerta "accidentalmente", y como para mi fortuna nadie se encontraba allí, pude mover una silla para poder trepar y ver qué rayos había dentro de la caja.

Y allí estaba ella, completamente distinta a todo lo que había visto en mi vida. Su piel, pálida como la nieve, sus labios que solían ser rojos, estaban ahora de un desteñido color morado. Sus ojos cerrados parecían haber sido golpeados brutalmente, y su cara estaba repleta de arrugas donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener. Era horrible verla en ese estado, otro de los recuerdos de mi madre, uno de esos recuerdos por los cuales pagarías para olvidar.

Ahora el pálido era yo, estaba inmóvil en cuanto Miku y la llamada Haku entraron. La muchacha ebria a penas y se sorprendió cuando la peliverde tenía una cara de terror más pronunciada que el abecedario entero. No sabía si moverme o no, mi cuerpo no respondía, de igual manera.

Rin entró unos pocos segundos después, y cuando me vio corrió directo a sacarme de allí.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Miku? Estabas ahí parada mientras Frankie hacía lo único que te he pedido que evitaras.  
-Etto…yo…  
-¿Sabes qué? Mejor no digas nada más. Estoy enferma de ti y de todos ustedes. ¡¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?!

Rin se alejaba conmigo en brazos mientras gritaba todo tipo de maldiciones al que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Miku me miraba con ojos suplicantes mientras, parada en el mismo lugar que cuando me encontró "in fraganti", me observaba alejarme. Pero también me sentía mal por la rubia. Suficiente había tenido con que Kaito no se hubiera aparecido en el funeral. Todo el drama estaba dividiendo a la familia.

Y así pasaron los días. Los gemelos recuperaron su antiguo hogar y me tuvieron allí por una o dos semanas, al principio, mientras "Miku se recuperaba mentalmente". O al menos eso decía Rin. Len se negaba a hablar del tema, ya que en parte era su culpa por haberme dejado solo.

Al entierro, con la verdad expuesta y las cartas sobre la mesa, me sentí más libre de hablar con la gente que se me acercaba.

-Mis pésames, hijo. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes.  
-No entiendo por qué llora, señor. Mi madre fue a hacer un trabajo muy importante para Dios, estoy seguro de que volverá pronto.

Aunque yo ya sabía la verdad, me la creí por uno o dos días, dos días de tranquilidad. ¿Por qué no darles a los demás el descanso que yo tuve? A cada persona que veía llorando, le repetía lo mismo con una sonrisa, fingiendo inconsciencia. Aunque en ese entonces yo ni siquiera sabía que significaba esa palabra.

Por la partida de mi madre, la ausencia de recuerdos junto a ella, el rechazo de mi padre y la decepción general, fui forzado a madurar mucho antes de lo esperado. Aprender a consolar a otros aunque su dolor fuera insignificante. "Gocé" de una niñez inestable, la crisis la enfrenté con calma durante toda mi vida.

Y necesité hacerlo, los siguientes días fueron duros.

Kaito se rehusaba a hablar con nadie, a penas comía y cuando lo hacía tomaba agua o comía alguna porquería como dulces o palomitas en algún rincón de la casa. Nada de helado. Los gemelos y yo lo visitábamos a diario, y cuando Miku "ya se había curado" se mudó con él para ayudarlo con su problema, mas fue en vano. No le sacó una palabra en tres meses de convivencia.

Las visitas a esa casa azulada disminuyeron, más aún cuando Len me dio la noticia de que Rin estaba embarazada, ¡de gemelos! Vaya, cada vez que recuerdo eso, me sacan una sonrisa. Fue uno de los pocos días normales en tiempos tan difíciles.

Al poco tiempo, la Hatsune pasaba más tiempo en nuestra casa que en la suya con Kaito. Cada vez que le daban uno de esos ataques de nostalgia se tiraba conmigo a descargarse, porque había adquirido la capacidad de… consolar a la gente. Ella me tomó cariño por ello, y por supuesto, me hablaba siempre como si conversara con alguien mayor. Como todos.

El día del nacimiento de los pequeños Kagamine sería nuestra primera visita al hospital desde aquella vez. Ya tenía siete años y había pasado los peores días de mi existencia sin el apoyo de mi padre, o mi madre. Creo que si pude sobrevivir a eso, puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

Todos estábamos muy emocionados, yo me sentía como el hermano mayor ansioso por ver a su familiares nuevos. Yo ya era parte de su familia, y aunque no era lo mismo que un hijo de verdad, ser parte de la Kagamine-ikka era más divertido de lo que parece, porque entre familiares no hay reglas. Poco sabía de su relación dado que era ilegal, pero Len se las arregló para que los doctores no lo vean merodeando por allí.

El parto fue un chiste, por así decirlo, Rin salió riendo y llorando con dos bultos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, los aferraba a ella como su posesión más preciada y en cuanto me vio me sonrió de inmediato y me invitó a cargar a la pequeña, Lin Kagamine.

Yo sonreí de inmediato, y la sonrisa de Len al cargar a Ren, su versión más joven, se leía en su rostro que era el hombre más feliz del mundo. La felicidad era enorme, y no es que hayamos olvidado a mi madre, simplemente así era la vida, era cuestión de seguir adelante y ya habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que vi a mi madre. Hacía tres años que no veía a mi padre.

Escuché un golpe en la puerta, de inmediato me giré y Len hizo lo mismo. Él fue hacia la puerta y saludó al extraño con un aire de desprecio.

-Hola.  
-Hola, Len.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Sólo pasé para ver cómo estaban las cosas por aquí.

Miku y Rin ya estaban en posiciones alerta. La peliverde había tomado mi mano con fuerza y Rin había puesto a los gemelos en la cuna de hospital.

-Solo… ¡¿pasaste?! Después de tres años de silencio absoluto, ¡¿se te ocurre "pasar" a ver como estábamos?! Pues estamos bien, gracias. Largo.

-Tú no entiendes, Len…  
-No-le respondió con una sonrisa amarga-¡Tú eres el que no entiende Kaito! ¡Fuiste tú el que lo abandonó hundiéndote en tu propio egoísmo! ¡Le diste la espalda a tu propio hijo! ¡Ten valor y afróntalo como el hombre que nunca has sido!

-Amigo, hermano… yo sólo quiero verlo-respondió el otro con un hilo de voz.  
-No soy ni tu amigo ni tu hermano, pero supongo que no puedo negarme a eso-Miró en mi dirección, haciéndose a un lado-Frankie, ¿reconoces a este hombre?  
-Kaito-Me acerqué hasta quedar a tan sólo un metro de él. Me miraba maravillado, yo lo miraba con rencor y en él veía muchas de mis heridas que se abrían de nuevo, pero también veía mis ojos reflectados en los suyos-Me abandonaste y ahora tengo otra familia. No me la quites, son lo único que me queda, y yo no quiero irme contigo.

-No, yo no te quiero llevar a ningún lugar.-El hombre al que yo llamaba Kaito estaba ahora deshecho. Delgado hasta el dedo del pie, el cabello de un color opaco, casi negro. Los ojos estaban temerosos y su mirada, llena de vergüenza-Sólo quería verte… has crecido tanto…

No respondí.

Kaito apartó su mirada de disculpa de la mía de acusación. No me sentía cómodo con mi padre allí, por lo que me giré y me dejé envolver por los brazos de Miku, quien estaba tan confundida como yo.

-Ahí tienes. No quiere saber nada de ti… Y nosotros tampoco…  
Kaito nos miró por última vez antes de irse como había venido, arrastrando los pies y "con la cola entre las patas".

Las semanas siguieron pasando, día de por medio iba a visitar la tumba de mi madre. Ya no le lloraba, me contentaba con hablar un momento para ella (Miku me dijo que aunque esté en una caja bajo tierra, podía oírme), dejarle unas flores y volver caminando a casa.

Los Kagamine no venían tan a menudo, estaban bastante ocupados con el lío que se les armaba en casa. El pequeño Ren era un caprichoso como él sólo, y su gemela Lin era calmada como un ángel. La que me acompañaba cuando podía era Miku. Pero ella extrañamente también se encontraba sumamente ocupada. Solía desaparecer antes de salir el sol y volvía al atardecer.

Por lo que, sí, acostumbraba visitar solo el cementerio.

Una tarde de otoño, mientras me encaminaba hacia la lápida de Meiko, vi a un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, cuyo rostro no era visible. Estaba arrodillado frente a la piedra pulida en completo silencio.

Me acerqué a él de buena gana y puse una mano en su hombro, pero no respondió ante el contacto, por lo que me arrodillé a su lado en el mismo silencio en el que nos hundimos durante un buen rato, contemplando la lápida inerte.

-Era una maravillosa esposa-murmuró con una voz casi inaudible.  
-Era una maravillosa madre-le respondí en otro murmullo, sin mirarlo al rostro.

De pronto comprendimos frente a quién nos encontrábamos…

Nos miramos a los ojos, y de nuevo, vi los suyos reflejados en los míos. Su rostro seguía pálido, pero ahora tenía una apariencia más normal.

-Te extrañé, otoo-san (papá).

No pronunció palabra. Sin más ni más me aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, y pude sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón.  
Correspondí al abrazo, era un momento muy emotivo y no recuerdo haber tenido nunca un abrazo de mi papá.

-A ella no le hubiera gustado que estuviéramos tanto tiempo peleados…

Entonces, al desprendernos del abrazo, ya en plena noche estrellada y poco iluminada, la vimos.

A pocos metros del suelo, vestida como el más exquisito ángel, mi madre nos observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su cabello era largo y sus ojos ya no atemorizaban a nadie, simplemente nos miraban con felicidad.

Kaito miró en dirección a ella, y luego me miró a mí, más confundido que otra cosa. Luego volví a mirar en dirección a Meiko y el ángel había desaparecido en una fracción de segundo.

Al fin estaba todo en orden, de nuevo.

Y, por primera vez en mi vida, agradecí a Dios.

_Por todo lo que me había dado,  
por la singular familia que tenía conmigo,  
y no es que sea conformista ni nada,  
pero todo eso era perfecto para mí._

_

* * *

_

**N/A; Y no es que yo tampoco sea conformista ni nada, pero deben admitir que no apestó tanto como esperaban.  
Y: ¡Gracias a Dios que terminé el % fic porque si no lo terminaba me iban a %! (¿?) No, es broma, pero me pone muy feliz haber terminado toda esta cosa. Tres mil palabras en un capítulo, a mí eso me cuentan como dos, pero ya me cansé de esperar y hacerlos esperar así que: Screw this! I'm going home! Matta ne, cuando llegue algo bueno a mi mente, mientras tanto, ¡viviré en sus memorias! :)**_**En sus preciosas memorias, tal vez nos veamos antes de lo que creen, tal vez no me vuelvan a ver, el destino sabe lo que hace.**_**  
**

**Bleh, creo que ya los asusté de por vida, me pongo como loquita cuando creo que hago las cosas bien, ¡pero resulta que generalmente salen MUCHO peor de lo que creía! ¡Orz!**

**Moon K.**

**Por último: ¡SI! ¡Hice un % final feliz por la % primera vez en mi % vida! Esto merece una celebración. *se aleja cantando Trick and Treat como maniática***

**Y no, no quiero saber lo que me dirían sus madres (o la mía) si ven que lees (escribo) a gente (cosas) tan retorcida(s) en la internet.**

ESTE ES UN RE-UPLOAD DE LA HISTORIA QUE LALLEN ME PIDIÓ PARA AYUDAR AL KAIMEI DEL SITIO (:


End file.
